Takashi Morinozuka For once, speechless
by emiDAMNkrueger
Summary: When the half Irish, half Japanese Maddie comes to her half-homeland, The members of the Ouran high School Host club better watch out!


Name: Madelaine Spectre.

Goes by: Maddie.

Age: 16.

Favorite foods: Strawberries, raspberries, grapes, apples, chocolate, traditional Irish foods such as blood pudding, a fry-up, or steak and kidney pie, pasta.

Favorite classes: English, because it's easy, the main language spoken in her house is English or Irish Gaelic. And Japanese history, it's also easy because she learned a lot from her Dad. She's really smart; she just hates sitting still and listening to a teacher talking.

Heritage: Pure Japanese father, his bloodline dating back to Japan's nobles, pure Irish mother who was the heir of basically the royal founding family of Ireland.

Looks: Very pale, almost white skin, heart-shaped face, straight thin nose, red full bow-shaped lips, big dark emerald eyes, long, thick black lashes.

Body: 5'8. Slender, soft but not chubby. Large breasts and wide hips like her mom. Long legs. Long, skinny fingers.

Social status: Easily the richest family in Ireland, very nearly the richest in Japan. The Spectre family is well-known for being a gothish, dark family, but friendly and popular in business deals. Each member of the family plays the piano beautifully as well as another instrument. The Irish side is known for black magic, as well as liking large and small cats.

Talents: Singing, playing the piano, playing the guitar, running, MMA fighting, gymnastics.

Personality: Cold to people who aren't her friends, but very fun when you get to know her. She's a goofball when she feels like it, but can be calm. Not one to break promises or lie. She can and will be mercilessly mean and/or cruel though.

Random facts: She has an emo/goth/Lolita/Victorian style, and she likes occult, Goth things. Love horror movies/stories and movies where things are blown up. She has a lot of cats, normal housecats as well as some big cats: Her panther, Victor, the Siberian tiger, Nathaniel, and some others. All the cats are very well trained not to attack unless told.

xX starting with Maddie's POV Xx

I sat before my easel in my studio, the walls decorated with dozens of paintings

But now, I had no inspiration, no drive. There was nothing fueling me to put the picture in my head on canvas.

There was nothing at all, fueling me to do _anything_.

My Father came into my studio, and sat next to me.

"Is everything packed and ready?"

"It's _been_ packed and ready, and shipped to our new home."

"It's hardly a _new_ home. It's-"

"Been in our family for centuries, I know. I learned all I know of Japanese _anything_ from you, Daddy."

He chuckled, but the low, rumbling sound didn't comfort me like it always had. It did make me smile, though. I loved my Mother and Father, my two brothers, our caretaker, Amilia Ginka. I just didn't know what to do with myself.

"You learned well, my love."

"When do we leave?"

"In about an hour. Jonah, Amilia, and your Mother are getting the cats rounded up."

He smirked, and I knew it would take longer than an hour. The big cats would do as we asked, but the smaller housecats did _not_ like being "rounded up".

Dad left, to help, and I went to the now-empty room that my parents slept in, and sat, curled up on the bay window, and thought.

We were leaving Ireland, the mountains of Malin Head. Our old home would be waiting for us to visit, like my Father's huge, sprawling home in Japan did, where we visited every year. So our new home wouldn't be unfamiliar, but the people would be. I was enrolled in The Ouran Academy, a half-scholarship for my talents in music and art. It's not like we couldn't afford full tuition, it was just easier. I got everything I wanted, anyway. I wasn't _spoiled_, because there wasn't much I wanted. For the most part, I wore clothes my Mother designed, and the makeup I chose to wear wasn't really expensive. As a child, I wasn't one for toys; I was learning piano and guitar, dancing and singing, painting, running and doing gymnastics, studying, helping Mommy and Daddy with their work when they asked. I performed for their friends. I didn't whine, got along well with my siblings: Michelangelo wasn't around often, and when he was, he was making movies of us on his camcorder. Jonah, my little brother by 4 years, was a good kid and helped me out when I needed it.

Honestly, I was too busy to be a bad kid!

And as I grew, and I pretty much mastered piano, almost guitar, painting, everything else, my parents realized I wasn't socializing with other kids, aside from Luci, my best friend in Russia. I repeat, in _Russia_. I lived in Ireland. Not _too_ far, we saw each other about twice a year, around our birthdays. My parents didn't mind me not making friends, but they also noticed I didn't really talk to _anybody._ I wasn't letting people get to know me.

Was this supposed to be a new beginning for me? I could make friends, fall in love maybe, build a life in a country that was half of me?

No. Mommy and Daddy were leaving, and bringing us to Japan, simply because they thought we would like it. Mommy loved Japan, in all its clustered cities and tiny marketplaces. And, Daddy quite simply adored it. Me and Jonah loved it, every bit of it. Staying in our old home, where you could imagine all sorts of samurai, or ninjas, even geishas, our ancestors, running around, doing whatever they did. We were always going to hot springs for Golden Week, visiting beaches, eating unhealthy fried Japanese food, white rice, pocky. And Michelangelo lived in Japan; we could see our oldest brother so much more. And it's not like I'm being uprooted from a life I loved. I _did_ love my life, for the most part, but I could live it just as well in my Father's home land.

Really, it was _my _home land too. Ireland and Japan both were a part of me. Nothing could change that. I loved both cultures; both ways of life, everything my Mommy and Daddy taught me about both my ways, the old magic of Ireland, and the ancient history of Japan blended perfectly together.

This was my life, happy and calm. And now it would be lived in Japan.

"Maddie! Come on!"

My mother's sweet, low voice rang through the stone halls, until she appeared in the doorway. Her crazy, curly, flaming red hair danced around her face, half in a ponytail, her bright, almost neon green eyes sparkled, framed by thick black lashes, and freckles were scattered across her face. Her figure was encased in a dark blue wrap dress. She had on no accessories except small sapphire studs in her ears, and her black slouchy boots.

My Mom could get away with dressing like this because, not only did she look only about 27, she was an insanely popular fashion designer/stylist.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming."

My dad appeared just out of the doorway, and threw me over his shoulder.

"DADDY!"

My yells were broken by laughter, though, and Daddy wouldn't drop me, I knew.

I was carried, kicking and yelling to the car, and was allowed to climb inside on my own.

We drove to the airport fairly quickly, and got to our long flight to the Tokyo airport where we would land.

I leaned back in the cushy leather seat, and pulled out my batter pink iPod touch.

MusicArtistsEstelle ft. Kanye WestAmerican boy

I let the music blast in my ear. Next to me, Jonah was asleep. I studied his adorable 12-year old features. Out of all of us, I'd say the boys got the most stunning mix of features. I was a mix; with my dad's bone pale skin, his black eyes and dark, almost black hair mixed with my mom's flaming red hair and neon green eyes, darkening my features to a red-brown hair color, and deep emerald eyes.

Jonah had dad's white skin, and his brown/black hair, but his eyes were my mom's: a neon bright green, framed with black lashes. He had Dad's hooked nose, and his strong jaw. His face was smooth and peaceful in sleep. I brushed his hair away from his face, and kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Jonah."

The song ended, and I turned the iPod off and slept.

xXnext dayXx

I woke up in the huge, low black bed, white sheets falling off me. Rising out of bed, my pin-straight hair all over the place, I examined the room. Same as last time I was here. Bed against a wall of windows, low square table to its right, huge closet across from it, desk at the end of the bed, with all my electronic junk on it. The huge sound system and CD cases piled up in a corner, a mannequin near that.

The door to the balcony next to the table, door to the bathroom on the wall to its right, door out across from it.

A familiar layout. The ceilings were low, and long windows were everywhere.

I crossed to the bathroom, pulling my hair behind me. I had braided it loosely so it wouldn't knot, and sat down at the vanity in the bathroom. Pulling the tie out of my straightened hair, I reached for the brush. Soon enough, it was silky and shiny, bangs covering my right eye, a short piece framing the other side, the rest falling in a heavy mane to my waist. My face was completely clean, I had washed it last night. I applied my makeup:

Silver/pink eye shadow, and the same emo black lines on my eyelids, winging far out from my eyes at the slightly upturned corners. I pulled a pink cotton candy-flavored lip gloss out of the bag and applied it.

Time to get dressed.

I pulled off my baggy black sweatpants and pink camisole, putting on my too-tight pink/black zebra halter, a pair of light gray denim short-shorts, socks, and setting out some slouchy blank ankle boots if I decided to go out.

Meh. I was too lazy, so I logged on to IM on my laptop. Of course, Luci was on. She had called me earlier, telling me to be on at 9:00 my time. The clock read 9:04.

LuciBaby: hey girly wassup?

Bloodylove: OMFG in Japan

LuciBaby: IKR its crazy

Bloodylove: wassup with u?

LuciBaby: nuthin much.

Got a surprise for u

Bloodylove: OMFG REALLY? WHUT?

LuciBaby: it's a surprise, retard

For tomorrow

Bloodylove: Then why did u tell me?

LuciBaby: to annoy u

We chatted until 11, than Luci had to get off. I wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

Our house was like this: Mine, Mom + Dad's, Jonah's, Michelangelo's, Amilio's, the 3 guest bedrooms, the sitting room, the main and back entrance, and the dining room were all on the ground floor. We had a small attic on top. The kitchen, laundry room, breakfast nook, family room, and Dad's office/study on the 1st basement level, the game room, den, art studio, music room, bomb shelter, gym, and Mom's workspace on the second level, a small cellar under all that.

Amilio was working hard in the kitchen, making a normal breakfast: chocolate chip waffles, sausage, and toast for me, sausage egg and toast for Jonah, chocolate chip waffles and eggs for Mom, and sausage, eggs, toast, and waffles for Dad.

For a family of four plus a housekeeper/nanny/cook/gardener/friend, we sure ate a whole damn lot.

I sat and enjoyed my meal, with my family. We were talking about plans for the day. It was Sunday, so nobody had to work, and none of us were religious, so, no church. Dad would be working out, repairing whatever, and reading. It was kind of funny, how he could go from fancy suits, ties, and shiny shoes to dirty ripped jeans, t-shirt, and beaten work boots. He adored working on old cars, trucks and such.

My mom planned to go shopping, and meet with some friends later. Jonah would be doing his drums and piano stuff, and I would be doing whatever.

I had no plans, and that kind of sucked.

We finished breakfast, and I yanked my shoes on, and went out to the stables, several small cats following me.

In the stables, same as ever, were our 12 or so horses. I went to _my_ horse, a huge black one I had named Landon.

He nuzzled against my hand, cuddling me.

"You miss me?"

I smiled, and hopped on the saddle. Riding was easy, I had done it forever. Landon's hooves smashed against the huge track, and even though I had no proper riding gear, I went fast, wind burning my face. A wild laugh escaped my already grinning lips. This was crazy, dangerous, and I had an epic adrenaline rush.

I had ridden for about 2 hours when Landon got hungry, whinnying at me. Back at the stables, I gave him a red apple from the bushel near his door, and headed inside to read for the rest of the day.


End file.
